Uns dias em casa
by nexa-higurashi
Summary: minha primeira fic..espero ki gostem, Kagome vai p sua era e inuyasha vai atras, estao sosinhos em casa..oq pode acontecer? REVIEWSSSS inukag [oneshot]


essa eh a minha primeira fic de inuyasha..intom peguem leve cum eu...espero ki gostem... inuyasha infelizmente naum mi pertence e sim a rumiko sensei... deixem reviews..

-Droga! Me dei mal na prova de novo! Mais também o Inuyasha não me dá uma folga! E ainda reclama quando eu venho para a era atual! da um suspiro

Seu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tem cabelos compridos até os cotovelos, negros como a noite e teimosamente cacheados nas pontas. Seus olhos são da cor do mais puro mel, seu corpo parece ser o da mais perfeita escultura e o seu maior atrativo, seu sorriso que era inigualável, pois transmitia paz, alegria, amor, ternura e mistério em um único gesto.

OoooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooOOooo

Na era feudal:

-Maldição! Ela disse que ia voltar antes do por do sol, já é noite e ela ainda não voltou, vou pega-la agora!

Inuyasha é seu nome, é um hanyou, uma mistura, metade youkai, metade humano, tem cabelos prateados que chegam perto dos quadris, olhos âmbar, uma cor não tão comum entre os youkais, e muito menos entre os humanos, não costuma sorrir, e no topo de sua cabeça encontram- se duas orelhinhas de cachorro.

OOooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooOOOoooooooooOOOOoooooooo

Na era atual:

Kag: acho que vou tomar banho, pra vê se eu tiro esse azar...

Entra assim no banheiro e começa a cantar suas musicas prediletas

Kag: sorriso acho que me empolguei! Nem quero pensar se alguém me ouvisse... (pensava ela estar sozinha em casa), mais como estou sozinha... volta a cantar

Inu: mas que...de quem é esta voz? Será que é aquele quadrado de ferro que sai aquelas musicas?

Kagome já havia levado o rádio para a outra era (a pilha...) e Inuyasha adorou uma das músicas...

Inu: não, isto não é aquele quadrado, mas está voz é tão...perfeita "nunca tinha ficado tão calmo com a voz de alguma mulher"

E sem perceber foi andando até o banheiro, aonde parou na porta:

Inu: não..não pode ser..esta voz é da Kagome...como nunca reparei? se senta no chão se escorando na porta

Kagome agora já estava completamente empolgada quando se lembrou do hanyou que á estava á espionando pela janela do banheiro (não me perguntem como ele chegou até lá..), em meio aos seus pensamentos ela começa a cantar a musica predileta dele canta every heart

Inuyasha já estava babando, ouvindo sua musica predileta e vendo aquele corpo perfeito, até que...

Kag: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SOCORRO TEM ALGUEM ME OLHANDOOOO joga um vidro de shampoo (escrevi certim ¬¬) que bate em cheio na cara dele fazendo-o cair.

Kagome se veste rápido e corre para o quarto, e o encontra escondendo algo no próprio rosto.

Kag: inu..o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Inu:ora, fique quieta, você estava demorando muito e eu resolvi vim ver o que estava acontecendo!

Kag: você estava preocupado comigo?

Inu: eu...eu...claro que não, eu preocupado com uma humana inútil como você!

Kag: Inuyasha...SENTA!

Inu: cai de cara no chão ora sua...maldição

Kag: mais o que é isto no seu rosto?

Inu: nada! vira cara a

Kag: isso na sua roupa é shampoo Inuyasha?

Inu: Kagome eu...eu...

Kag: então era você que estava me espionando? Se fosse o Miroku eu até ia entender...mais você! Isso eu nunca esperei...logo você Inuyasha!

Inu: Kagome, desculpa (ele tah duenti) mais eu não resisti, seu corpo é tão..

Kag: Inuyasha seu hentai! SENTA, SENTA, SENTA, SENTA...

Após de milhares de sentas, Kagome foi jantar, já que sua mãe não estava em casa

Kag: toma o seu ramém Inuyasha

Inu: o...obrigado pulando de alegria

Kag: crianças.. suspira

Inu: o que você disse?

Kag: er..nada gota

Inu: tava tão bom! Tem mais?

Kag: 0.0 "esse é o sexto!" não..você acabou com todos!

Inu: maldição!

Kag: eu vou alugar uns filmes...fique ai...

Inu: e deixar você andar sozinha á essa hora? Nem pensar..você não consegue se defender nem de uma mosca!

Kag: pisa mais não humilha...¬¬' ta vamos logo..

No caminho da locadora os dois encontram Houjo, um menino que estuda na escola de Kagome e que gosta dela.

Hou: olá Higurashi!

Kag: ah. Oi houjo-kun!

Inu: ¬¬ quem é ele Kagome?

Kag: ele é..

É interrompido por Houjo

Hou: eu sou o futuro namorado da Higurashi!

Inu: como é que é? Òó

Kag: o que você disse Houjo? Oo

Hou: nada, e que tal você e eu sairmos só nós dois?

Inu: nem pense nisso muleque! Ú.Ù

Kag: desculpe Houjo, não vou poder, vamos Inuyasha, tchau Houjo-kun

Inu: ainda bem que ela não aceitou... murmurava

Kag: o que disse Inuyasha?

Inu: nada... fica rubro

Eles chegaram na locadora e escolhem 4 filmes, um de terror, romance (mesmo ele choramingando), comédia e suspense.

Kag: espere ai, vou fazer pipoca e trazer os refrigerantes!

Inu: feh!

Depois de preparar a pipoca (e queimar um pouco dela) kagome volta para a sala e coloca o filme de comédia, logo os dois estão com falta de ar de tanto rir.

Kag: nossa Inuyasha eu nunca vi você rir tanto!

Inu: se quiser u paro… fica serio

Kag: claro que não! Acho você fofo quando ri! senta mais perto dele

Inu: obrigado Kagome... vermelho – ele chega o rosto cada vez mais perto do dela...

Eles se entreolham e... começam a rir um do outro, e logo o filme

Kag: que tal colocarmos o de romance?

Inu: não, o de suspense!

Kag: afffttt, tá bom..!

Inu: sabia que eu ia ganhar!

Kag: a é? Pula em cima do hanyou

Inu: para com isso Kagome! "ninguém nunca tinha feito isso comigo"

Kag: a é, quem esta ganhando agora em?

Inu: você ¬¬

Kag: sabia que você não ia resistir as minhas cócegas (pensaram que era o que? Huhuhuhuhu)

Inu: coloca logo o filme!

Ka: ta ta, já coloquei!

Ela não tirava os olhos do filme, nem piscava, enquanto ele não tirava os olhos dela, não compreendia como ela podia mexer tanto com ele, mesmo apreensiva ela ainda é a mulher mais linda para ele, a única que conseguia faze-lo sorrir ou até mesmo chorar, como desejava beijar aqueles lábios que sonhava praticamente todas as horas da sua existência, queria afundar-se naqueles lábios de mel nunca antes provados por um outro alguém...mais foi interrompido de seus pensamentos...

Kag: e ai gosto do filme Inuyasha?..Inuyasha?..aloooooo

Inu: hãm? Á sim!

Kag: bom agora vamos ver o de romance né?

Inu: nem pense nisso, além do que se você assistir o filme de terror por ultimo você não vai conseguir dormir!

Kag: pela primeira vez eu concordo com você!

Inu: feh!

Ela coloca o filme e logo entrelaça seu braço no braço dele, se sentindo mais segura e deixando os dois vermelhos

Inu: kagome.. muito vermelho

Kag: er.. me desculpa..tira o braço do dele parecendo um tomate

Inu: não precisa se desculpar puxa kagome e encosta a cabeça dela no ombro dele, passando seu braço pelos delicados ombros da garota

Kag: o...obrigada

Inu: feh!

E assistira o filme, Kagome dava gritinhos de medo e se agarrava no Inuyasha, e o hanyou simplesmente adorando a situação. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora abraçadinhos o filme acabou. Kagome demorou um pouco para sair daqueles braços que tanto amava... e ele queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre... e assim se passaram dez minutos até que Kagome resolve se levantar...

Kag: er...eu vou colocar o outro filme...

Inu: ta!

Ela se senta para assistir o filme sem saber o que fazer

Kag: "será que eu chego mais perto? Ou fico assim?"

Ele parece que lê os pensamentos dela e a puxa novamente, desta vez ela se aconchega em seu peito, se sentindo maravilhosamente bem, e para ele apenas um beijo poderia deixar aquela situação o paraíso.

Na metade do filme ela percebe que ele não tirava os olhos dela, então ela o olha, viu aqueles olhos cor de âmbar que um dia demonstraram solidão e tristeza, mas agora demonstravam alegria e...amor. Ela não resistiu e foi chegando cada vez mais perto do rosto dele, ele também se aproximava, estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração descompassada um do outro. Seus lábios se tocaram, ele viu que ela correspondia e então aprofundou o beijo, pararam apenas para pegar ar, os dois se olharam, ambos estavam vermelhos, Inuyasha a abraçou de um jeito que a fez se sentir única, a partir daquele momento seriam apenas um, interligados pelo amor que sentiam, e nada poderia separa-los, bem, pelo menos era isso que eles pensavam.

Kagome foi retirada dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir:

Inu: aishiteru!

Ela ficou sem palavras, mais conseguiu sussurrar:

Kag:eu também te amo!

E assim o abraçou, assistiram o filme, que dizer, Inuyasha assistiu, pois Kagome dormiu no peito do hanyou, enquanto ele afagava os cabelos dela. Ele a levou para o quarto, colocou-a na cama e se deitou ao seu lado deixando a cabeça dela no pescoço dele, ele beijou a testa dela murmurou:

Inu: eu te amo, minha Kagome

Kag: também te amo meu inuzinho!

Ela colocou sua mão no tórax dele que estava descoberto, e ele passou a mão na cintura dela, abraçando assim a sua amada.

PLAFT!

Inu: porque me bateu? õ.o

Kag: desculpa... é que quando eu senti alguém me agarrando quando eu acordei..pensei que fosse um tarado...

Inu: sua humana inútil ¬¬"

Kag: Grrrrrrr...

Inu: des...desculpa...calma..amiga..

Kag: INUYASHA SENTAAAAA ele cai de cara no chão

Ela saiu do quarto, o deixando ali sentado...ele começou a sentir um cheiro muito bom...sua barriga roncou e ele saiu apenas com a parte de baixo do kimono deixando o seu peitoral definido a mostra (ai ai ). Quando chegou na cozinha viu que Kagome já tinha preparado o café, e que café...parecia um banquete, aquela comida daria para umas 10 pessoas...

Inu: "será que a família dela já voltou? Se já tiver voltado vai estragar tudo...ela não reparou que eu to aqui..vou fazer uma surpresa!" huhuhuhuhu

Ele chega por traz dela e começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Kag: ai que susto! ¬¬ o café já ta pronto...tomara que você goste faz meia hora que eu to preparando...

Inu: é, mais eu queria comer outra coisa... huhuhuhuhu

Kag: o que você ta pensando em? vermelha

Inu: no meu ramém!

Kag: o.o a ta!

Inu: ei Kagome...sua mãe vai voltar quando?

Kag: daqui a dois dias, por quê?

Inu: porque assim a gente pode ficar mais sozinhos, se é que você me entende ele pisca o olho

Kag: no que você esta pensando seu pervertido? Òó

Inu: feh!

Assim eles tomaram café, que estava digamos assim, comestível e Kagome decidiu comprar mais suprimentos (já que ele havia acabado com todos), e passear no shopping, já que ter m momento só deles era raríssimo, sempre estavam atrás dos fragmentos, matando youkais e acabando com as armações de Naraku.

Kag: Inuyasha, já estou pronta, vamos?

Inu: ta bom, to descendo!

Kag: como você demora! Parece que vai pra uma festa!

Inu: e o que você queria? Essas roupas são estranhas!

Kag: ta vem logo!

Mal terminou a frase e ele aparece na escada, deixando ela de boca aberta, ele estava com uma calça tipo roqueiro, uma camiseta preta que não era colada (se não ia fica uma coisa meio que de viado ¬¬) mais que delineavam os seus músculos, usava um boné preto virado para trás e um all star (meu sonho é vê o inu vestido assim ).

Inu: o que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada? se olhando

Kag: na..não, você ta lindo! vermelha

Inu: obrigado...mas você não fica atrás vermelho

Ela usava uma blusa decotada, presa no pescoço, com as costas nuas e deixava a barriga um pouco a mostra, laranja, usava também uma saia um palmo acima do joelho, que era jeans escuro com borboletas bordadas atrás, uma sandália rasteira e os cabelos soltos.

E assim foram para o shopping de braços dados, compraram roupas para ele, que as odiou; roupas para ela (imagina só a cena dele pedindo para entrar no provador com ela :P)

Kag: ai que fome! Que tal irmos comer?

Inu: claro! puxou ela pelo braço em direção a praça de alimentação

Kag: calma gota

Eles se sentaram na mesa e logo decidiram o que iam comer, sanduíche do macdonald's

Kag: o inuzinhooo...

Inu: o que você quer em? ¬¬

Kag: que tal se você for lá comprar? fazendo cara de cachorro pidão

Inu: "droga, eu não resisto a esse olhar" ta bom...eu vou!

OBS: ela tinha ensinado ele a mexer com dinheiro

Kag: toma aqui o dinheiro, e vê se não demora viu?

Inu: mais alguma coisa madame? õ.o

Kag: tem sim! O meu milkshake não é muito batido ta?

Inu: ¬¬ ta bom...

Ele saiu resmungando, mais ela nem ligou, só tinha reparado como ele havia mudado, se tivesse pedido isso antes era bem capaz de ele cortar ela ao meio!

Estranho 1: oi gatinha!

Estranho 2: ta sozinha?

Kag: eu...

Hiro: se senta como uma gata que nem você esta sozinha?

Tsuki: estava...agora nós estamos aqui!

Kag: eu não estou sozinha..."Inuyasha cadê você?"

Hir: que tal você ir passear com a gente?

Kag: não obrigada...

Tsu: ô gatinha, a gente podia fazer tantas coisas legais!

Kag: desculpa, mais já disse que eu to acompanhada, e não vou aceitar o convite de vocês!

Hir: olha, a gente tentou ser legal...

Tsu: mais se não vem por bem vem por mal!

Ela sentiu algo gelado na sua cintura, olhou para baixo, e viu que era o que mais temia...uma arma

Kag: ei parem, me soltem! "Inuyasha! Socorro!"

Hir: é bom você ficar caladinha, se não você vai ver suas tripas voarem...

Kag: SOCORRO! ela já estava chorando de medo

Inuyasha que já estava voltando com os lanches na mão gelou ao ver Kagome sendo segurada por um homem e beijada por outro ( por incrível que pareça eles estavam em um shopping). Ele sentiu o sangue ferver e soltou o lanche, foi andando em direção aos dois homens.

Inu: soltem ela agora!

Hir:quem você pensa que é?

Inu: ora seu humano impertinente, se você não soltar ela agora eu vou ser obrigado a ter que sujar as minhas mãos com eu sangue!

Tsu: HAHAHAHA, até parece, você não passa de um mauricinho engomado que quer dar um de machão!

O Tsuki segurou kagome com mais força, fazendo-a chorar de dor e medo, enquanto o Hiro beijava ela na frente do hanyou apenas para deixa-lo com mais raiva,a ultima tentativa de fazer raiva foi...pegar nos peitos dela.

Então o hanyou explodiu de raiva, conseguiu pegar a arma, e apenas com uma mão apertando a arma, estraçalhou a peça de ferro como se fosse um ovo.

Inu: eu avisei para não tocarem nela...

Ele da um chute na barriga de Hiro que o faz voar longe e quebrar a vitrine de uma loja, e logo percebe que o Tsuki já estava correndo para tentar fugir, e em apenas alguns segundos Inuyasha consegue alcança-lo e cai em cima dele dando-lhe vários socos no rosto.

Inu: isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais mexer com mulher nenhuma...principalmente a Kagome!

O hanyou se levantou rapidamente e voltou ate correndo para o local aonde havia deixado sua amada...quando chegou no lugar,ela estava caída de joelhos. Chorando com as mãos no rosto, tremendo muito e pálida pelo medo que sentiu.

Inu: Kagome..."como ela esta fria, e tremendo muito..."

Ele apenas a abraçou, a aconchegando em seus braços, fazendo com que ela fosse parando de chorar devagar, agora seu corpo já tinha voltado a ficar quente, por causa do calor dele, já havia parado de tremer, por causa das mãos dele, que deslizavam carinhosamente pelos cabelos dela, tentando acalma-la. Já havia voltado a cor normal, por causa do aconchego dos braços dele, já tinha parado de chorar, por causa do amor dele, então ela repousou sua cabeça no ombro dele, dizendo:

Kag: eu te amo Inuyasha

Inu: e eu sempre te amarei, minha Kagome.

Vendo o estado dela, ele a pegou no colo, junto com as sacolas (não me perguntem como ele conseguiu) e assim a levou para casa.

Kag: eu acho que vou tomar um banho...

Inu: eu vou com você!

Kag: 0.0 o que? Nem pensar!

Ele a puxa e a abraça

Inu: Kagome aquilo foi culpa minha, eu não vou me perdoar, e a partir de agora eu não vou mais desgrudar de você!

Kag: mais e acho que banho eu consigo ir sozinha sabe...

Inu: eu já disse que não, coloque a roupa de banho e vamos logo!

Ela colocou um biquíni laranja foi para o banheiro com ele.

Inu: e vai logo se acostumando!

Kag: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Inuyasha seu baka!

Inu: feh! Cala a boca sua humana frágil...

Ela lança aquele olhar tipo: dê adeus aos deus últimos segundos de vida! E ele sente um arrepiu na espinha

Kag: Inuyasha...SENTAAAAAA! baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!

Inu: itaiiii!

Ela tenta fechar a porta do banheiro para ele não entrar, mais logo ele empurra e a abre com a maior facilidade.

Inu: eu já disse que eu não vou te deixar sozinha..

Kag: ta bom! se dando por vencida

Ela entra no banheiro e logo enche a banheira e entra, ele só observava os movimentos que por mais envergonhados que fossem não deixavam de ser graciosos. Ele se aproximou dela, mais viu que ela estava receosa e então resolveu ir com calma. Ele foi se aproximando , tirou o cabelo dela que estava caído nas costas e colocou-os carinhosamente para frente, deixando-os caídos nos ombros, começou a esfregar-lhe as costas, e espalhando a espuma sobre as costas dela. Depois de meia hora no banho ela resolve sair

Kag:acho que já esta ficando na hora de sair do banho, to começando a ficar com frio.

Ele estende a mão para ajuda-la a sair da banheira e lhe cobre com a toalha, a deixando sozinha no banheiro para que ela possa se trocar. Depois de se trocar ela foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar, quando passou pela sala viu ele dormindo no sofá, parecia uma criança, estava tão calmo, ela deu-lhe um beijo na testa e foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar e logo o chamou.

Kag: Inuyasha o jantar ta pronto!

Ele acorda em 5 segundo gritando

Inu: RAMÉM OBAAAA

Logo se senta e como o primeiro, o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto, o quinto...

Kag: por kami-sama Inuyasha! Você vai acabar passando mal! Chega de comer!

Inu: eu não sou fraco como vocês humanos! Eu não vou passar mal!

Kag: depois não diga que eu não avisei!

Inu: Feh!

Então ele comeu o sexto, o sétimo, oitavo, nono e décimo.

Inu: agora sim to satisfeito!

Kag: 0.0 sem comentários...

Ele foi tomar banho enquanto ela foi para o quarto e ficou deitada na cama estudando para a prova. Ele entrou no quarto só de toalha e olhou para ela, viu como aquela menina que já brigara tanto conseguiu o fazer feliz, ele percebera naquele momento como ela havia conseguido muda-lo, antes de conhece-la ele era frio, não tinha e muito menos demonstrava nenhum sentimento, e agora não conseguia mais esconder tudo o que sentia por causa dela...ele apenas beijou a sua testa e foi se trocar. Quando voltou ela tava lendo o livro de biologia (afttt!), então ele se sentou e começou a ler o diário dela.

"esses dias tão sendo maravilhosos, nunca pensei que poderia amar alguém como eu o amo!"

Kag: Inuyasha...me devolva o diário, agora!

Inu: quer dizer que você me ama?

Kag: como se você não soubesse disso...ela pega o diário das mãos dele e esconde no armário

Kag: por favor Inuyasha...não mexa mais no meu diário!

Inu: Feh!

Ela volta a estudar, mais logo percebe que ele esta estranho

Kag: ora, o que você tem?

Inu: minha barriga...ta doendo muito!

Kag: eu avisei para você não comer tantos ramens...

Inu: mais é que eu tava com fome, e é tão gostoso!

Kag: aquilo não era fome...era gula!

Inu: não era...era fome mesmo!

Kag: aim aim... ¬¬

Inu: ai! Ta doendo muito!

Kag: lá lá lá lá..."vamos ver se ele pede ajuda! HUAHUAHUAHUA"

Inu: você não vai me ajudar?

Kag: eu te avisei que não ia! "como eu são mal!"

Inu: se fosse o lobo fedido...você já teria ajudado, e ainda dava beijinho pra sara!

Kag: ora Inuyasha! Como você é criança!

Inu: Grrrr...ta doendoooo.. que merda!

Kag: eu vou ver se tem remédio!

Depois de procurar ela volta com o remédio

Kag: toma, abre a boquinha!

Inu: ¬¬", eu não vou tomar isso!

Kag: á vai sim! eu não fui buscar esse remédio pra nada! Vamos toma logo!

Inu: eu já disse que não quero!

Kag: ai Inuyasha, como você é teimoso! .

Inu: Feh!

Kag: se não quiser tomar por bem...vai tomar por mal! ela se joga em cima da cama e senta me cima dele (huhuhuhu) segura a boca dele e enfia o remédio na boca dele

Ele logo fez uma careta e engoliu por causa da cara que Kagome estava fazendo.

Inu: não passo..e esse gosto ainda não saiu da minha boca!

Kag: também não é assim né! ¬¬

Inu: mais ta doendo pra caramba!

Kag: humm...já sei! Tira o kimono enquanto eu vou pegar uma coisa!pisca o olho pra ele

Inu: no que você esta pensando em Kagome? vermelho

Kag: você já vai ver! mostra a língua para ele vai logo! Se eu chegar aqui e você ainda estiver assim..eu não vou fazer o que eu to pensando!

Inu: ta bom! "sera que ela vai...!

Ela vai ate o banheiro e pega um hidratante importado, que tem um cheiro que deixa qualquer homem louco. Volta para o quarto e encontra ele sentado com o tórax a mostra.

Kag: agora se deite de barriga pra cima!

Ela passa o hidratante pelo tórax do hanyou, o que faz ele se arrepiar, ela começa a passar a mão na região dos peitos e vai descendo até o abdome dele, no começo sentiu mais dor, porem ela começou a fazer uma massagem, fazendo-o relaxar e esquecer da dor. Depois de algum tempo recebendo a massagem ele acabou adormecendo.

Inu:"pra que melhor? Uma massagem dessas e feita pela mais perfeita mulher..a minha Kagome" ele já dormia quando terminou de pensar isso

Ela ficou fazendo massagem por muito tempo, ate que adormeceu no peito dele. Ele acordou no meio da noite e viu que ela dormia em seu peito, com uma mão no peito ( do lado da cabeça dela) e a outra debaixo dos cabelos no tórax.

Inu: Kagome...eu não acredito que você ficou fazendo massagem em mim ate agora!

Inuyasha a pegou nos braços e a colocou na cama, ele se deitou ao lado dela, fazendo o mesmo da noite anterior...ela logo se aocnchega parecendo um bebê, ele a cobre com seu kimono e sussurra:

Inu: Kagome obrigado!

Ela apenas beija o pescoço dele e volta a dormir. Quando ela acorda estranha por ver que ele já não estava deitado ao seu lado. Ao pegar no travesseiro dele, ela sente um papel e se surpreende ao ver o que tem escrito:

_A solidão da noite sombria_

_Acalmou uma tarde vazia_

_De uma vida triste e amargurada_

_Uma lição foi retirada _

_Um não, não representa simplesmente um fim_

_Mais sim o começo de uma manhã linda e venerável assim como você!_

Te amo...

Kagome não sabia o que fazer, procurou-o no banheiro, na sala e nada de encontra-lo, mais não conteu o riso quando o viu "tentando" preparar o café todo sujo de farinha e pó de café.

Inu: maldição! Como essas drogas da era da Kagome são complicadas! Dro..

Ele não pode terminar a frase porque Kagome estava o abraçando por trás, ficaram assim por algum tempo ate que:

Kag: quer ajuda Inuyasha?

Inu: e precisa perguntar? ¬¬

Os dois terminaram e tomaram o "belo" café e decidiram arrumar a cozinha..que mais parecia um galinheiro. Os dois estavam descalços e Kagome escorregou na água que havia no chão e caiu de bunda.

Kag. Ai meu bumbum! .

Inu: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK bem feito! Esses humanos são tão inúteis!

Kag: a ta! Obrigada pela sua GRANDE ajuda...¬¬

Ele logo foi ajuda-la, mais também escorregou e caiu em cima de Kagome.

Kag: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, nossa...NÒS humanos inúteis sempre caímos, mais um ser superior como você caindo...KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Inu: vai...ri bem muito ¬¬

Kag: desculpa, mais eu não resisti! KKKKKKKKKKKK

Inu: Feh!

Ele logo emburrou a cara e ia se levantar, mais ela o puxa de volta o beijando, se beijam até perceber que tem alguém os olhando, assim os dois viram o rosto ao mesmo tempo para ver quem é..

Souta: Ka...Kagome..e irmão cachorro..o que vocês estavam fazendo? vermelho

Kag: na..nada pimentão&

Sou: como nada? O irmão cachorro em cima de você...e vocês se beijando..eu..eu vou dizer pra mamãe! O MANHEEEEEE

Inuyasha logo cala a boca do menino ameaçando-o de morte se contar alguma coisa. Logo os dois se levantam para ajudar e conversar com os parentes de Kagome que haviam chegado. Depois de conversarem Kagome apronta a sua mochila para os dois voltarem para a era feudal. Os dois estavam mais felizes que nunca e pensavam que mais nada podiam separa-los, mais será que estavam certos?


End file.
